


Breakfast in Bed (The Upside to Waking Up Alone)

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, DTR, Fade to Black, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Morning After, and i love both of them, lip gloss, not enough angst to tag but Geralt is sad for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: The morning after hooking up with his best friend Jaskier, Geralt wakes up alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306





	Breakfast in Bed (The Upside to Waking Up Alone)

Geralt woke up alone. 

It wasn't unusual. He lived alone. He almost always woke up alone. But after last night... 

_Jaskier's lips on his. Jaskier hands running over his chest. "Are you sure?" Geralt had never been so sure._

It wasn't like Geralt had never woken up alone the morning after a hookup. Even people who he hoped would stay until the morning, he wasn't this devastated when they were gone when he woke up. But Jaskier had been his best friend for years. If he had ruined that, made everything so awkward that Jaskier couldn't bear to face him... 

He listened hard to make sure he couldn't hear Jaskier somewhere in the apartment. Maybe he was in the bathroom?

Silence.

"Fuck."

\-----

_It was Friday night and Jaskier was coming over to watch a movie. They had done this a million times, there was nothing to be nervous about._

_Geralt stared in the mirror. 'Its just two friends hanging out. Don't make this weird because you have a crush on him.'_

_Just because they were just friends didn't mean he couldn't look nice. Geralt changed his shirt. Dammit, Jaskier KNEW that this was his casual date shirt because it was his nicest tee. Would he suspect? Geralt changed his shirt again. Yellow would bring out his eyes. Yellow for buttercups. Yellow... Made him look washed out. He threw the yellow shirt off and reached for another. There was a knock at the door._

_"Shit."_

_Geralt grabbed his date t-shirt and walked to answer the door for Jaskier._

_"Hey I got the pizza and I also grabbed an extra six-pack because we always run out and... oh hello."_

_Geralt had answered the door bare-chested, shirt in hand. "Hey, I uh... I just got out of the shower."_

_"I can see that. You got the movie set up?"_

_Geralt put his shirt on, embarrassed, but also a little disappointed that Jaskier seemed unaffected by the sight of him shirtless. "Yeah, just hit play when you're ready."_

_By the time the credits were rolling, the pizza was gone and they were on the last of the beers. They weren't drunk, but they were relaxed and loose-lipped, and Jaskier was rambling about something. Geralt wasn't listening exactly, because he couldn't keep his eyes off Jaskier. Was he wearing lip gloss? He remembered that Jaskier had once told him that he sometimes did on a date, put on clear lipgloss to make his lips shiny, to bring attention to them in the hopes of inspiring a kiss. Surely he hadn't done that tonight. Surely he hadn't done that for Geralt. Surely he..._

_"Are you wearing lip gloss?"_

_Why would he say that?_

_"What?" Jaskier was caught off guard. "Oh, uh, yeah, I am."_

_"Do you want me to kiss you?"_

_Please, Geralt begged himself, please stop talking._

_"Yes. I mean, yeah. Well, I mean... you know. Only if you want to."_

_Jaskier seemed as unable to control his words as Geralt felt._

_"I want to," Geralt said. He cautiously leaned toward Jaskier._

_"Oh fuck yes," Jaskier said, and leaned the rest of the way, gently pressing their lips together._

_That's all it was. A short kiss, only a few seconds, not very long as kisses go. But Geralt felt it like a shockwave through his whole body. When Jaskier broke it, looking at Geralt almost shyly, Geralt felt pulled towards him like gravity. He leaned forward and pulled Jaskier in for another kiss._

_Jaskier leaned back, pulling Geralt with him until he was sprawled on top of him on the couch. Geralt was so lost in the kiss he didn't notice Jaskier's hands wandering until they slipped under the hem of his shirt and he felt them on his skin. Geralt broke the kiss with a gasp._

_"Could you," Jaskier tugged on his t-shirt. "Would you mind, uh, do you wanna take your shirt off?"_

_Geralt straightened up until he was kneeling over Jaskier's thighs and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside._

_"Finally!" Jaskier's hands were instantly on his chest. "Geralt, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He leaned up and pulled Geralt down to place a gentle kiss on Geralt's chest. "You're such a beautiful man. And you have a stunning body. Oh, the things I could do to this body."_

_"You can."_

_"Hmmm? What can I do?" Jaskier asked while running his hands up and down Geralt's side._

_"Fuck, Jask, I think I'd let you do anything you wanted to me."_

_Jaskier smiled softly. He placed his hand on Geralt's face and gave him a kiss. He pulled back, and while rubbing his thumb gently over Geralt's cheekbone quietly asked "Are you sure?"_

_Geralt pulled away and stood up. Jaskier looked up at him, shaken and almost devastated at him for leaving until Geralt scooped him up and kissed him. "I'm very sure," he said, and carried him into the bedroom._

\-----

It was okay, Geralt thought. It would be a little awkward for a while, but they could get passed it. They could stay friends. He had managed to stay friends with Yen, he could do the same with Jaskier. It would be okay. 

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door and Geralt had never felt so relieved. "Come in."

Jaskier's head poked in through the doorway. "Hey. I woke up a little bit ago and you know me, I can't stay still, but you were still sleeping and you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you so I came in here and I made breakfast and I wasn't sure if I should wake you up but it was getting cold and then I heard you waking up, so... " Jaskier only rambled like this when he was nervous. "I'll uh, you stay there, and I'll bring you breakfast."

He disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared carrying a breakfast tray filled with a plate of food and two cups of coffee. "I made your favorite hangover breakfast. I know we probably didn't drink enough for you to get a hangover, but I thought, just in case, so I also have some pain tablets in case you need them." 

Geralt sat up and pulled the blankets up to cover his lap and Jaskier set the tray down. He stood there looking nervous until Geralt patted the empty bed beside him. Jaskier walked around the bed then crawled on. He sat, leaning against the headboard with his legs tucked up beside him. Geralt watched him fidgit with his hands for a second, then reach out and grab one of the coffee mugs. "This one is mine. I fixed yours, I know how you like it, so I went ahead and did it for you. I poured it just now, so it should still be hot. I made a whole pot, so there's more when you done if you want, or if not I can drink it so it doesn't go to waste. Or you can put it in the fridge and have iced coffee. Although I've never actually seen you drink iced coffee so I don't know if you like it or not, but..."

" _Jask,"_ Geralt interrupted, "calm down. We can talk after I eat breakfast. Just give me a few minutes to wake up." 

Jaskier quieted. He fidgeted, drank his coffee, drummed his fingers on the mug, and watched Geralt eat. But any time Geralt would turn to look at him, Jaskier would turn away. He would look at the wall, look at his drink, look anywhere except meeting Geralt's eyes. And so Geralt watched him out of the corner of his eye. He always thought Jaskier was beautiful, but this morning he was especially breathtaking. Jaskier was wearing his boxers and a plain white undershirt that looked so soft Geralt wanted to run his knuckles over it. His brown hair was a mess of bedhead and his blue eyes were full of nervous energy. Either he was regretting last night and scared to tell Geralt, or he was worried that Geralt was regretting last night.

If it had been a night of frantic lust, quick and dirty, Geralt would have assumed the former. But last night had been tender. Jaskier had lavished him compliments and soft touches and Geralt had done his best to recipricate. Geralt knew Jaskier. He knew that Jaskier had showed his hand last night in a way he couldn't take back, and was nervous about how Geralt would react in the harsh light of day. He didn't know how carefully Geralt had been hiding his crush. It was time to come clean. 

Geralt set the tray on the floor, leaned towards Jaskier, and pulled him by the nape of his neck into a soft kiss. Jaskier came willingly. "You weren't here when I woke up. I thought you had left. I thought you were gone."

"Oh gods no, Geralt. I would never do that to y-- a friend. I wouldn't uh, wouldn't leave without making sure we were okay."

"And are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Are we okay? Are we friends?"

"Well, based on the fact that you just kissed me, I think we're okay. I'd say we're at _least_ still friends, wouldn't you?"

"Is that what you want to be? Friends? Or friends with benefits? Or...?"

"Or. Whatever you were going to say. Gods, Geralt, the first time I saw you I wanted you. But you turned me down. Which, now, I'm glad for because we became such good friends. And maybe there was a time when I could have done friends with benefits, but I don't think I can anymore. I don't want you to think that I'm only friends with you because I wanted to sleep with you! Because that's not true. I'm happy to be your friend, and if that's all you want, then that's enough for me. But lately, it seems like... maybe that isn't all you wanted. Maybe you saw me as someone who could be more than just your friend. And maybe I kind of tried to help you along. But if the 'more' that you want is friends with benefits, I don't think I can do that. If you want to be just friends, I can. But if you want more than that... It's gotta be all the way, Geralt. I really like you. I want a real relationship, not something casual. Or else just friends, no benefits. So that, uh, that's what I want."

Geralt took Jaskier's hand and entwined their fingers. "So you noticed when I started to like you?" 

"Well, I was pretty sure."

"You're more observant than me. I had no idea. You didn't even react when I accidentally answered the door shirtless."

"I didn't react? Geralt I could barely breathe! And then you put on your date shirt, which kind of made it worse. So I sat real close to try and test the waters and then you put your arm around me."

"So then you decided it was time for the lip gloss?"

"Yeah, when I went to the bathroom I put the lipgloss on before I came back. I thought it would be a way to tell you without having to outright say it."

"Why did you even have the lipgloss with you? Do you bring it everywhere?"

"No, I just brought it tonight." Jaskier lay his head on Geralt's shoulder. "I guess I'm just an optimist." 

"I guess so." Geralt pressed a kiss to the top of Jaskier's head. "So what do you want to call this? Dating? Boyfriends? No labels while we figure it out?"

"We can be boyfriends. If you want."

"I would love to be your boyfriend."

"So, my boyfriend, what should we do now?"

"Hmmm."

Geralt reached his other arm over where their hands were intertwined to gently run his knuckles over the undershirt on Jaskier's chest. He could feel the warmth of Jaskier's skin through the soft material. "I might have an idea of what I want to do with my boyfriend." 

As he leaned in for a kiss, Jaskier's smile was so bright it could outshine the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this story in my head and so I wrote it to share with you. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it. <3


End file.
